Tasty Tricky Trick
by L'Archel-Hotishi
Summary: On Halloween, Loki and company go to a haunted prison.  But when there is more to this romatic tale than just first blush, Loki and Heimdall are alone while Hel is pulling all the strings.  It's the daughter's turn to trick her father.


Title: Tasty Tricky Trick.

Rating: T

Pairing: Hemu x Loki again…

Disclaimer: Please don't rub salt in the wound…I own nothing except this fanfic.

I'm bored, and my horoscope said for me to take on a challenge and I will gain momentum if I am determined. So…Hemu x Loki and Chikane x Himeko (Kannazuki no Miko) are my challenges, since I just finished another FMA fanfic yesterday.

-------------------------START-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"A…. haunted house?" Yamino looked over at his master with a look on skepticism on his face.

"What exactly…"

"Search me." Loki sipped some more tea not even looking up at his son as the pink haired wanabe continued to wave the flier wildly in the air and slapping her hand on the table.

"Aw, c'mon Loki-kun! You know it's close to Halloween, and I know you're not doing anything!" Mayura began to plead and Loki only turned away in annoyance. "Good luck. Listen Mayura, I'm NOT going." Mayura sighed in defeat and looked over at Yamino with a raised brow. "So, what are you both doing for Halloween Yamino-san?" Yamino blinked and stared at the girl blankly. "We're not doing anything, not that I know of…"

"Hm…alright then! Then why don't we go trick or treating!" Loki almost choked on his tea while Yamino giggled slightly. "No." The green-eyed god said bluntly looking at Mayura slightly flustered by the comment.

"But-"

"No."

"Still…"

"No."

"C'mon!"

"NO. I said no!" Loki slammed his teacup down on the wooden table while Mayura flinched at the harsh response. "Well, that means you can come to the haunted house with me and the others." The father and son blinked at one another and turned to the girl and in sync said "Others?" The pink haired teen smiled brightly and raised a finger. "Yeah. I invited everyone! Reiya-chan, Urd-san and her sisters, Narugami-kun, Kaitou-san, Koutarou-kun, Higashiyama-kun-"

"Forget it. If that cretin is going, I'm not going at all." Loki walked over to the study's door and walked out calmly and nonchalantly as ever. "Yamino-kun, I'm taking a bath now."

Yamino simply smiled and looked back at Mayura shortly after the small god had left the room. "Don't worry, he'll come." Mayura gasped happily and cheered loudly by throwing her arms up in the air and spinning. "Thank you Yamino-san!" The blue-eyed teen let a smile pass by as he escorted Mayura out of the agency. Both smiled and waved at each other as the sun set into the horizon and left the sky a warmly painted canvas of yummy oranges and cherry reds.

------------------------------------HALLOWEEN----------------------------------------------

The pink haired girl waited as more and more people arrived to venture into the house with her on that dreaded night. As expected, all eventually showed, Loki, Yamino, Koko, Ecchan, and Fenrir the only ones being late. Mayura spun around and puffed a cheek out angrily at them with hands on her waist. "You're late!"

Yamino flinched while Loki sighed and Fenrir made a small whimpering sound. Ecchan flew behind Yamino's head and closed its eyes.

Reiya hadn't turned into Freya yet, but considering the fact that she was shaking and constantly looking behind her, made it clear it would happen soon. Loki and Heimdall glared at one another and sparked each other until Skuld got in the way. Verdandi was talking with Narugami while Urd was busy staring at the building that was 'haunted' so to speak.

"A penitentiary?" Loki looked up at the prison and eyed Mayura. "This better be more haunted than eastern state…" Mayura beamed and bent down to meet Loki eye to eye. "Don't worry. If you're scared, I'll go with you-"

"No. I'd be a lot safer if I went with someone…smarter." The pink haired girl 'eh'ed and snapped away offended while Yamino sighed and patted his father on the shoulder. "Please Loki-sama, the sooner we end this the better." Loki quietly agreed as the gatekeepers opened the gates to what looked like a medieval castle. "Wow…" Reiya walked slowly staying close to Loki as she looked up in awe at the prison. "It looks really…"

Narugami was just ready to fight something, whether it be living or dead. "So Loki, anything paranormal so far?" The brown haired teen said eyeing his small friend while Loki looked up at the walls and through the cellblocks. "Well…if it was a haunting, there are a couple things that can happen. First off, it could be a residual haunting, in which the spirit just repeats it's actions whether anyone is there or not. The second thing that could happen is that it's an intelligent haunting, and that's when the spirit is trying to communicate." Heimdall stared at Loki with amazement as he listened to the facts pour out of Loki. Freyr looked down at him and smiled lightly.

"Heimdall… this is your chance…" 

Verdandi stayed close to Narugami while Skuld hid behind Urd. All three of them sensed something, but it wasn't human. It was never human.

"Well, I think it's only appropriate that we split up!" Freyr said loudly in the safe and well lit main building. "I'll go with Yamato Nadeshiko! We can take Gullenbrusti to!"

Koutarou decided to go with Narugami while Yamino attended to Reiya. The Norms all went together as a group of three, while it was decided from the start that Heimdall and Loki would go together. After most people agreed with their groups, Koko went with Yamino's group, Fenrir went with Narugami, while, as appropriate, Ecchan went with Heimdall and Loki. The Norns, still shaken by the sudden change in aura, tapped Loki on his shoulder and Skuld leaned over to whisper to him before they all left for each cellblock.

"Loki-sama, are you sure were okay? My sisters and I-"

"I know, I sense something as well, and I know it was never human. So far, it looks like it may be a negative entity, a being that has never walked this world in human form. However, to tell you the truth, I really have no idea…" Skuld sighed sadly and Loki patted her on the head in return. Skuld blushed and giggled as her sisters pulled her away into their assigned cellblock. Unlike the Norns, who could sense anything paranormal in the first place, Mayura had brought all the equipment, a camera, EVP detectors, EMF detectors, lipstick cameras, and all that junk. (Which she didn't know how to work mind you.)

At around 10:00 p.m., all groups ran into their cellblocks while the anxious staff remained in the office waiting.

----------------------------WITH YAMINO AND FREYA-------------------------------------

First off, while Yamino's group entered cellblock 12, Reiya got so freakin' scared of a spider, that she transformed into to Freya no sooner they had entered the dark and evil looking area. "This is the most haunted cell at eastern state……" Freya walked close to Yamino as he scanned the flashlight on the walls and floor. "Why would a penitentiary be in Japan anyway?" the blonde goddess said looking at Yamino while constantly watching her back. Yamino looked back at her smiling while they stopped in their tracks. "Well…to tell you the truth, I really don't know." Freya's face ran pale while Yamino smiled again and began to walk ahead of her.

"Eh, wait for me!" Yamino turned around again and sighed as Freya ran down the hallway as fast as she could without tripping. However, she soon stopped and looked up at a certain cell. "Yamino…."

"Yes Freya-san?" Yamino asked looking at the blonde goddess with bewilderment as her velvet purple eyes looked up at a wooden cell door. "Look at that…" The blue-eyed teen blinked and shone the flashlight on the cell's number. 666.

"Oh my god…."

---------------------------------------WITH MAYURA AND FREYR-----------------------------

Mayura smiled as she bounded through the courtyard with utter excitement. "Alright! This will be the best Halloween ever!" Freyr hopped off Gullenbrusti and strapped the equipment to Gullenbrusti's back. "Yamato Nadeshiko is lucky that we get to work outside instead of in a cellblock or in the infirmary…or death row." While Freyr quivered at his words, Mayura was snapping photos around the walls and corridors. "It's okay Kaitou-san, this is probably gonna be a lot more exciting in the physic hours!" Freyr sighed and looked around the courtyard. It wasn't very pleasant, if you could imagine the many torture devices and the lingering smell of blood. Mayura didn't mind, or was too dumb to notice, and keep flashing photos.

Suddenly, Mayura shrilled from the other end of the courtyard so hard that she fell on the muddy ground. "KAITOU-SAN!" The fertility god spun around and ran to Mayura as fast as his legs could take him. "Yamato Nadeshiko?!" Mayura's face was pale and the camera had been broken on the ground. As Freyr picked up the pieces of the camera, he spoke softly. "What did you see?"

"A-A-A girl…" The pink haired girl swallowed hard and stood up on her slender legs. "Kaitou-san….I saw a girl." The fertility god stood up with her and raised a brow and put his hands on his hips. "Even if it was a ghost, why would a girl be in a penitentiary?" Freyr looked at Mayura seeing if she had any other details about the ghost that she saw. Mayura shook her head and took the broken camera from Freyr. "But…I thought….I saw her hair. It was…pink…like mine."

------------------------WITH THE NORNS------------------------------------------------

Poor girls…assigned in the fourth cellblock. "Verdani-oneesama! This place is scary!" Skuld said running over to her sisters and clinging to them like she was a child. "Calm down Skuld. If you're scared, that must mean something could be here."

"From what we sensed earlier, it doesn't sound good." Urd said running her hand up and down the cold scrapped walls. "We're going to be here until dawn, so try to sense something."

"Please, take your time." The brown haired goddess added while peering into a random cellblock. "After all, we have a lot of it." Skuld nodded and nervously began to walk around the catwalk. "Still…I don't sense a spirit, I sense intense spirit aura from something, but nothing in particular. Something that has never been human." Verdandi and Urd gasped and looked at each other uneasy.

Skuld looked at her sisters and walked over to them, latching on to them again.

"I'm…scared Urd-oneesama, Verdandi-oneesama. The two Norns blinked at each other and stroked Skuld's hair. "Poor Skuld…"

-----------------------------------------NARUGAMI, KOUTAROU AND FENRIR-------------

Fenrir sniffed the air while Narugami had Mjllnior drawn and walking carefully over the many amounts of debris scattered on the floor. "Damn, this place didn't clean up good."

The good thing was that the three of them weren't in a cellblock; the bad news was that they were in the infirmary. "So…are you sure that stick could really…. you know, do we need it?" Narugami was shocked as he flung his body around to Koutarou stating many comments about how he couldn't live without his partner while Fenrir just sat down to watch the quarrel.

"I hope Daddy and that snake are at least having fun…" Fenrir sighed and walked through the hospice. It was dirty, REALLY dirty. Fenrir walked over to one of the hospital beds and grimaced. Koutarou followed, somehow getting out of the fight with the thunder god, and looked at the bed with disgust. "Could you imagine giving life in this?" Koutarou stated while Narugami opened up some boxes that laid down on the floor.

"Hey! Don't look through those! We don't know if we can or not!" The blonde teen snapped as he ran over to shut the trunk. Inside where many nurse outfits, but one outfit didn't belong. It was a green pleaded skirt, a white blouse, and a thin silk red ribbon, the kind Yamino wore around his neck. "What's that doing in here? Megane didn't come by here, right?" The brown haired said cocking his head while Koutarou blinked in turn.

"Hey puppy! Can you see who this belongs to?" Koutarou said taking the ribbon and laying it down for Fenrir to sniff. While Fenrir was about to sneer at the puppy comment, he picked up the scent when the red trimming was right in front of him. It smelled of shampoo, but also smelled of something else. A human scent that he knew from long ago…

"This is…" Narugami blinked while Koutarou sat on one on the beds next to Fenrir.

"What is it Fenrir?" Fenrir lifted his head and muttered a name under his breath. "Hel…"

---------------------------BACK WITH FREYA AND YAMINO --------------------------------

Yamino soon noticed, after the ordeal with the cell number, that Koko had been missing ever since they had walked into the cellblock. "Koko!" Freya started yelling for him until she spotted him over by an intersection in walkways. "Koko…?" Koko was huddled over what looked like a black shrouded figure and hugging it while the figure was whispering "Shhhhhhhh!" and trying to bat Koko off. Freya, being terrified of the figure, yelled for Yamino. "Yamino! Get over here!" The figure gasped and smacked Koko right into Frey's arms while it stood up and ran fast down the hallway bumping Yamino over onto the ground before it vanished into a haze. Freya ran over to help Yamino off the ground while she handed Koko to him. "What was that?"

"I-I'm not sure…" Both of them looked down the hallway nervously. "If we weren't so distracted by that cell, then maybe we would have noticed…." Yamino nodded in turn and looked at Freya. "Freya-san, did you see where it ran off to?"

"…." Freya nodded and looked over to Yamino with her velvet purple eyes. "Death row."

-------------------------WITH LOKI AND HEIMDALL--------------------------------------

Ecchan floated carefree through the cells as both children walked down the main hall, looking at the many rooms. "It looks like each person may have shared a cell with the other prisoners."

"Maybe, but some violent ones were just placed in separate rooms, where they would be alone until their dying day." Loki added as he lightly grabbed Ecchan and hugged his to keep it from flying off again. "Do you sense anything Heimdall?"

Heimdall shook his head as he walked next to Loki and looked at him. "Why the hell were we assigned together? And in death row of all places…" The red-eyed god said as Loki stopped to look in a cell. "Search me. It was someone's bright idea…"

Heimdall looked at Loki again. "Really? Do you actually think anything is going on? I only sense hate, and that's perfectly natural for a prison. On top of that, the hate is coming from the building, not a entity." The ginger haired god focused his huge eyes on the ceiling as he moved back from the wall. "That is true..."

Heimdall looked over at the other section of death row and sighed. "This place is just…" Loki nodded and looked over at the guardian god. "I know it's annoying." The purple haired god turned away from Loki and walked cell and sat inside. "Loki…"

"Yeah?" The green-eyed god asked not even looking at the god. "Why do you still stay with me?" Heimdall blushed and looked at the floor while Loki turned to Heimdall with his eyes as wide as leaves. "Huh?"

"I mean, you never stole my eye, and even after I blamed you for and tried to kill you, you still stayed with me. Why?"

"Well…"

"Shouldn't you hate me you fool!?" Heimdall shrilled at Loki standing up and staring at him with a misty ruby eye. "Heimdall…" Heimdall blushed and turned away obviously angry and wiped his one eye with a gloved hand. "Just…. shut up and forget it." Loki sighed and let Ecchan drift into the air like a soft white feather. "I thought you would understand. The fact that I don't hate you." Heimdall spun around in surprise to see Loki standing with his fists clenched together and hair covering his emerald eyes. "The reason is…. because I could never hate you. Even back with Baldr, I still wanted to save you. You mean so much to me, even if you do hate me, I remember before all this happened. Things were nice back then…but now…I want you…"

"…?" Heimdall's one eye widened when he realized when Loki lifted his head that tears were spilling out of his eyes and his face was cherry red. "I've always wanted you to forgive me, but not hate me for trying so hard. I guess….you still hate me. I'm sorry…"

The guardian god snapped back. 'Hate me', those two words echoed through Heimdall's head as both gods stared at each other. On top of that, why was he saying sorry? He was the one that wanted to say sorry to Loki. Still, maybe he was right. It was all so confusing. Heimdall stopped ticking for a minute of two, before Loki just closed his eyes and smiled at Heimdall gently. "Don't say a word." The guardian god blinked and moved back while Loki walked further down the hallway. "Really, I don't know what I was saying. Something stupid." Heimdall's eye widened as he smacked his forehead. Why are you such a-"

Just as Heimdall was about to finish his sentence, a black figure moved in front of the duet and a maniacal laughter filled the hallways and Loki screamed and clamped on to Heimdall's arm and held on to him. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!" Heimdall gaped as he pulled Loki down the hallway. "C'mon, run faster you lazy asshole!" Loki looked back, still able to see the figure, and immediately nodded. However, since both were now hand in hand, it's hard to keep your balance when you're so close to someone. That is exactly how Loki stepped on Heimdall's heel as soon as they exited death row and made Heimdall fall backwards on top of him. Loki made a small sound and looked back down the hallway. It was gone. Before he could tell Heimdall, he was out like a light.

"Finally! I've managed to trick Otou-san!" The pink haired girl said smiling to herself as she giggled softly. "Lucky!" Just as Fenrir thought, it was her. It was Hel, wearing a black frilly dress and a set of black tie up boots. A black cape adorned her shoulders and her bubblegum pink hair tossed up and down over her slender body while she ran down the hallway. "I can't wait to see my handiwork! I've always wanted to trick Otou-san, but I never thought Heimdall-sama would be with him. Two birds with one stone!" The girl ended at the hallway and leaned over the corner. "Now, where is Otou-san?" Hel chirped as she looked left and right. "Otou-" Hel put a hand over her mouth and backed away slowly behind the corner as she digested the sight in front of her. Heimdall was on top of Loki.

Heimdall blinked and awoke to see himself on an unconscious and vulnerable Loki. He had fallen back and his body had landed next to Loki while his arm was thrown over Loki and he leaned over him while Loki was lying on the ground with his legs slightly drawn in and elbows bent while his tummy moved up and down steadily. The guardian god twitched and stood up on his knees while blushing like a moron. "L-L-L-Loki…are you alright?" Heimdall was speechless as Loki did nothing but lay motionless on the cold cement.

"What should I do? I don't want to just leave him here but…"

Hel continued to watch from behind the corner with her glassy emerald eyes. "Oh my god…what is he going to…." She lowered her body down onto the ground while the dress crippled around her legs and her hair fell over her crystal glasses. "I want Heimdall-sama to make a move on Otou-san, but I can't interrupt! Oh, come on Heimdall-sama! You two deserve each other!" The pink haired girl sighed and turned to look the corner again. "Please Heimdall-sama…. I'll just watch."

Loki squinted as he opened his eyes to see a flustered Heimdall leaning over him. Heimdall gasped and moved back a bit. "I wasn't- -gonna, you know, urm…." Loki blinked as blood flushed into his face and his eyes became wide again. "Uh…" The ginger haired god held his hands to his chest as he pushed himself up while Heimdall glared over at a corner of the room intensely, hoping to avoid eye contact with his adversary. "You know I wouldn't do anything like that…" Loki nodded and looked at Heimdall and stuck out his hand. "Don't sit on the floor, you'll get dirty silly." Heimdall blinked, but took Loki's small hand and pulled himself up. "T-Thanks…"

Hel blinked but smiled. "It'll never happen…" Hel stood up and raised her hands as bodies of misty black energy swirled in her hands while the walls of the penitentiary slowly faded out. "I'm sorry…I expected so much from you two…" She sighed as the energy in her hands combusted into a purple flame. "I'll give you this jaki, as a present."

Loki and Heimdall blinked as the musty walls of the jail faded into a black and damp mist and revealed the other gods and goddesses standing next to a huge river that flowed under a bridge while the moon shone brightly over the sky. "A…illusion?"

Yamino and Freya stood right next to the Norms while Narugami, Koutarou, and Fenrir stood next to the river. Mayura and Freyr were under the bridge. "What is this?"

"Daddy!" Fenrir spotted his father while Heimdall looked over at the girl who stood aside. "Is that?" The girl turned around and smiled at the people that now stared at her. "Well, it's nice to see you all again." Yamino blinked while the others, including him all yelled "HEL?!"

------------------------------------BACK AT ENJAKU------------------------------------------

"You're grounded!" Loki screamed banging his hand on the table in his study while Hel sat on the couch across from her raging Father. "What! What for!?" Hel said standing up with her hands on her hips. "How dare you show up without telling me then try to scare the fuck out of me!?" Hel crossed her arms and stuck her tongue out at Loki. "Otou-san is terrible!"

"And what is with your clothes?!"

"Well, while I was roaming the halls, I couldn't be spotted, so I dressed in all black to hide myself. I'm a genius right?" Hel said waving her cape in the air while Yamino, Koko, Ecchan and Spica, who did actually stay home that day, watched in fear. Loki sighed and looked over at Spica. "Spica, please take your daughter upstairs." Spica nodded happily to her husband while Yamino sighed and looked at his father. "Loki-sama….she did give us some jaki." Loki turned around and glared icicles at Yamino. "Please…just go to bed. You to Fenrir." Yamino and Fenrir gaped and quickly bowed and ran upstairs away from Loki.

Loki sighed and slid into his chair. It was 3:00 a.m, and Loki actually planned on getting some sleep so walked out of his study and up into his bedroom. Shortly after, the doorbell ran and Loki was forced, still in his normal clothes, to get the door. He opened the door while rubbing one eye. "Yes?"

A certain purple haired god stood in the doorway. "Hey."

"Heimdall?" Loki blushed lightly and raised a brow. "What do you want? We straightened things out so-"

"Trick or treat?" Loki blinked while Heimdall swooped in and pecked Loki softly on the lips. "How bout this time, you take a treat instead of a trick?" Loki put his hand on his lips and looked up at Heimdall. "….very funny." Loki kissed Heimdall softly and closed his eyes.

"_Actually, I think this would be better than any trick."_

--------------------------------END---------------------------------------------------------------------

Owari. I know, you're thinking 'What the fuck is this, it isn't Halloween…" Well, I know, but it was a challenge, remember? So anyway, I really liked the ending to this one. I also really enjoyed typing up the scenes between Hel and Loki as a father and daughter. Those are always fun…kekekeke. Well, I hoped you all loved it. I took me until around…(Looks at clock) 11:00 p.m. to type it up. So really, I would appreciate reviews for this and my other stories as well. I love you all and someday, Loki x Heimdall can and will rule all. Please read and continue to love this couple, or I'm just wasting my time.


End file.
